


Answers

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The senior staff learns to deal with Reed and Mayweather's relationship, while the couple tries to find who destroyed their quarters the day before.  (01/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sequel to: Struggles and Rewards. Set roughly after "Cold Front". There is a couple uses of foul language but I don't think I use it overly so by far. And don't ask me why I don't call Trip by his last name, while I do with everyone else. I'm just strange like that.  


* * *

> A warm feeling of security wrapped itself around the two men as they slept curled together. Reed's arms around Mayweather's chest from behind, his face was nuzzled against his back. Both had forgotten the disruption that had rocked them the day before. Finding Malcolm's quarters torn to pieces had been a shocking display of the crew's reaction to them. Or at least one crewperson's reaction... 
> 
> This morning the alarm managed to wake them. Malcolm blinked his eyes open as Travis grumbled. "At least we woke up this morning..." Malcolm sighed, curling up more tightly against Travis' back. 
> 
> "I'd rather be late again," he muttered. 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled softly, trying to keep his eyes open. Both men had more reason than lack of sleep to want to stay in bed however. Another day of stares and comments was not that appealing. Another day of being on display... 
> 
> They stayed curled up until finally Malcolm decided they had to get up. He caressed a hand along Travis' chest as he leaned over his shoulder to look at him. "We've got to get up." 
> 
> Travis sighed. "Too bad we can't call in sick..." He slowly sat up, yawning softly. 
> 
> Malcolm watched the other man, finding him adorable. His eyes gleamed as he sat up behind him, running a hand along his back. "Need a boost to your morning?" 
> 
> "A boost?" Travis asked as he turned and saw the spark in Malcolm's eyes. 
> 
> "Just a quickie." He smirked and leaned in to kiss Travis, his hand tracing down his chest. 
> 
> Travis was slightly surprised but sighed into the kiss as he returned it deeply, leaning back down onto the bed with Malcolm. The other man didn't move slowly however since he knew they only had so much time. 'How I wish I had all day...' His hand quickly reached down to stroke him to an erection. 
> 
> "Malcolm...," Travis moaned, his own hand reaching for Malcolm's growing erection. Both moaned deeply and worked each other into a quick frenzy of stroking fingers, hips rocking back and forth with the stroking. 
> 
> "Travis... Travis I want you in my mouth," Malcolm moaned. "Can you handle... sucking me off as I do you?" 
> 
> Travis was panting, opening his eyes as he heard Malcolm speak. "I... I don't know." 
> 
> "Good enough." Malcolm moved his head down to Travis' erection as he straddled his face. On all fours, he leaned down and took Travis into his mouth in one smooth motion. 
> 
> "Oh God..." Travis tossed his head back, having serious doubts about doing much of anything with this man's mouth around him. 
> 
> Malcolm slowly let him out of his mouth. "I'm going to stop if you don't do something," he teased. "Stroke me, whatever you feel you can do... just don't leave me hanging." He smirked. 
> 
> Travis chuckled softly and reached his hands up to Malcolm's hips, pulling them down slightly as he leaned his head up, taking the tip into his mouth. Malcolm's deep moan in response pushed him to take half of it inside his mouth. Then he struggled to keep from gagging as Malcolm took him back into his mouth completely. The sheer pleasure of it made him want to moan but he couldn't with Malcolm in his mouth. He took a moment to funnel his pleasure into pleasuring Malcolm back. Both men pulled themselves back, then took the other into their mouth completely at the same time. Their control shattered and both jumped into panicked sucking. Travis didn't realize his hips were pumping up and down but Malcolm had enough experience to handle him as he put a hand on Travis' hip to steady him a little, Malcolm's own hips managing to stay still. 
> 
> A soft scrape of Travis' teeth and Malcolm lost himself. His body shuddered above Travis and a muffled moan managed it's way out of him, while he doubled his efforts on Travis. The other man had to pull his head back and let Malcolm go as he cried out his own climax, head tossed back. Malcolm drank him down and waited until his trembling stopped before letting him out of his mouth. 
> 
> "Oh Malcolm...," Travis sighed. 
> 
> "At least it's been a good morning." Malcolm smiled and turned himself to kiss Travis. They lingered over the kiss, then Malcolm finally broke it. "Now we'd better shower and dress before we never leave this bed." 
> 
> Travis grinned. "You think we could do this every morning?" 
> 
> Malcolm laughed and pinched his side as he got up. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sato smiled as she saw Mayweather and Reed walk onto the Bridge together. They both looked much better than the evening before. A night together seemed to have done them good. With Archer and T'Pol in the Ready Room, they were alone on the Bridge for the moment. "Good morning. I see things are going well with you two." 
> 
> Mayweather grinned as he took his station. "I had a nice wake-up call this morning." 
> 
> Reed grinned to himself as he looked over his controls. 
> 
> "Oh really?" Sato asked, smirking. "Well I'm glad you're in higher spirits. I hope you guys enjoyed your evening as well." 
> 
> "Yes, although my back is going to be killing me by this evening..." Reed smirked and gave Mayweather a sly look as he put a hand to his backside. 
> 
> Mayweather chuckled as he looked a little apologetic. "Sorry. I suppose it's my turn tonight." 
> 
> Sato laughed while Reed gave Mayweather a look that said it definitely would be. Archer and T'Pol walked out onto the scene and the two men quickly looked down at their stations, fighting the urge to blush as if they'd been caught kissing by their parents. Sato struggled to control her laughter and took a deep breath to calm herself down. T'Pol made no comment as she walked to her station but Archer looked a little surprised as he sat at his chair. "Something funny?" he asked Sato. 
> 
> Both men flushed at the question and kept their heads down to keep from being noticed. 
> 
> "No... no sir." Sato was bubbling at seeing Mayweather and Reed so uncomfortable at being caught. It was hilarious and she tried to keep from laughing again. "Nothing really." 
> 
> "Nothing?" Archer looked to his helmsman and security officer. They both seemed rather embarrassed. "I hope this Bridge hasn't turned into a locker room." 
> 
> "No sir," Reed spoke up as he looked at Archer, still flushed slightly. "Just a little friendly conversation." 
> 
> "Friendly?" 
> 
> Mayweather smirked to himself, still looking over his controls as if they were extremely interesting. 
> 
> "Hoshi just likes to gossip," Reed added. 
> 
> "I do not," she defended herself. "Okay... maybe a little." 
> 
> "A little?" Mayweather asked as he finally looked up from his station. 
> 
> "Since when did this become 'Pick on Hoshi' day?" asked Sato. 
> 
> Archer chuckled softly. "All right, just remember this is the Bridge. Talk on your time off. Ensign, we've picked up a starbase on long range sensors. Set coordinates and prepare to bring us to Warp 4." 
> 
> Mayweather nodded and turned back to his station. 
> 
> "And Reed," Archer said as he turned to the other man, "You'd better see the Doctor about your back during lunch." 
> 
> Sato put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud while Reed blushed a deep red. "A... Aye sir." 
> 
> Mayweather cleared his throat to keep from laughing himself, trying to hide his own blush as he looked at the viewscreen. "Ready, Captain." 
> 
> "Engage." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> By lunch the Bridge had returned to normal and Reed had managed to stop blushing. As Sato walked over to ask Reed and Mayweather to join her for lunch, Archer spoke up first. "Travis, Malcolm, would you like to eat lunch with Trip and I today?" 
> 
> "Only if we can bring Hoshi," Mayweather spoke up, smiling at the invitation. 
> 
> "The troublemaker?" Reed teased. 
> 
> "I'll be quiet, I swear." 
> 
> Archer chuckled softly. "All right. But I believe you have a doctor's appointment to get to first, Malcolm." 
> 
> Mayweather turned a chuckle into a cough as Reed shot him a look. "Actually, sir, I think I'll survive." 
> 
> "Good to hear. No need to overexert yourself however. Come join us after you're done." He walked out with Sato and Mayweather trailing after him. Mayweather gave Reed a glance back but shrugged a sorry as they disappeared into the lift. 
> 
> "Lovely..." Reed muttered to himself, then noticed T'Pol walk over to him as he stood. 
> 
> "Mr. Reed, I would caution you about what you say loudly at your station. You are rather close to the Ready Room." 
> 
> "I gathered as much." 
> 
> "Also, I would like to express my... support of your relationship with Ensign Mayweather. The crew's reaction is quite illogical and I..." She paused a moment, then continued, "I hope it does not damage the development of your relationship." 
> 
> Reed was a little surprised. Encouragement from a Vulcan? "Thank you, T'Pol." 
> 
> "It was Commander Tucker's idea that I express my support." 
> 
> "I'm glad you followed his idea." Reed smiled and turned to the lift with her. "Travis and I can use all the support we can get." 
> 
> "The Captain will not stop until he has found those responsible for the vandalism of your quarters, I am sure." 
> 
> They rode the lift down and Reed stepped out on his way to Sickbay, but turned back. "Thanks again, T'Pol." 
> 
> She nodded and the doors to the lift shut between them. He turned back and stepped into Sickbay. 
> 
> "Ah, Mr. Reed, what can I do for you?" Phlox walked up to Reed from his work that was spread out on one of the biobeds. 
> 
> "What are you up to?" 
> 
> "Just a little experimentation. Something bothering you?" 
> 
> "I... could use some minor pain relievers." 
> 
> "Headache?" Phlox pulled out his scanner. 
> 
> "No..." Reed pushed back the blush trying to return to his face. Then he sighed. "The Captain caught Travis, Hoshi, and I teasing one another. He's made it a point I come see you for my back." 
> 
> His scans finished, Phlox grinned as he nodded. "I see. Well, no problem. You really should get Travis to be a little bit more gentle, however." He turned to pick up an injection of medication. 
> 
> "Yes, well... He's rather inexperienced." 
> 
> Phlox pressed the injection to his neck. "Well, you'll have plenty of pointers to give him next time, seeing that he did not come in with his own... back problems." The doctor could in fact see that the back aches were really soreness from the night's activities. 
> 
> "True... Thanks Doctor." 
> 
> "Enjoy your afternoon," Phlox said as Reed slipped back to the lift. 
> 
> Reed had managed not to run into anyone yet but he knew there would be a crowd in the mess hall to walk through to the Captain's dinning room. He stepped off the lift and caught a few curious glances from a couple people as he passed them. Reed hated having to walk alone and thought, 'Travis and Hoshi... I'm going to get you back for this.' He stepped into the mess hall and fought the urge to turn right back around. It was filled with people once again, seemingly there to catch a glance at Mayweather and himself. Taking a deep breath he headed quickly to the side room. He stepped into the private room to see Mayweather, Sato, and Archer seated at the table. 
> 
> "Everything go fine?" Sato asked, trying to act concerned although it was clearly a tease. 
> 
> "Just fine. What do you know, I'm going to live." 
> 
> "Fantastic. Take a seat, Malcolm," Archer said as he gestured to the seat to his left next to Mayweather. Sato was seated to Archer's other side and Trip's empty chair was on the other end of the table from Archer. 
> 
> Reed took his seat. The chef brought out their lunch and they had just started into the salad as Trip walked in. He smiled at everyone, especially Mayweather and Reed. He was glad to see them looking better than the night before. He took his seat. "Sorry I'm late. What's for lunch?" 
> 
> "Caesar salad and pasta," Sato answered. 
> 
> "I thought you were going to be quiet?" Reed smirked. 
> 
> She rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me." 
> 
> "For what?" Trip asked as his meal was brought out. 
> 
> "Nothing," Reed answered, picking at his salad as he grew embarrassed again. 
> 
> Archer chuckled softly. "Should I leave the room so you kids can talk freely?" 
> 
> Trip chuckled. "If that's what it takes to know what happened." 
> 
> "I think I'd rather eat with the horde outside," Reed muttered, although in a way that showed he was only playing around. 
> 
> "You're welcome to leave," Archer said. 
> 
> "I'm slightly afraid of what Malcolm will do to me to get me back," Mayweather admitted as he grinned over at Reed. 
> 
> "You should be." Reed gave him a sly look. 
> 
> "Back for what?" Trip asked again. 
> 
> Sato leaned over and whispered to Trip, who laughed out loud but quickly shut his mouth at Reed's glare. "Sorry, I'll get to work on soundproofing the Ready Room right away." 
> 
> Reed sighed and took a bite of his food. 
> 
> "Actually I rather like being able to eavesdrop," Archer said, grinning slightly. "Keeps me on my toes about mutinies." 
> 
> "I can't believe this. This is all your fault," Reed said as he pointed a finger at Mayweather. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, Malcolm, but you're the one who said it." He smirked. 
> 
> "But you're the one who did it to me." 
> 
> Trip coughed back a laugh while Sato couldn't stop a chuckle. Archer looked a little bit uneasy but he could only blame himself for the start of this personal teasing. 
> 
> "So... I took up Trip's suggestion that we head towards the starbase that's on sensors. I hope by the time we reach it we'll have found out who destroyed your quarters." 
> 
> Reed looked away from the embarrassed Mayweather. "My security team hasn't reported anything to me. So far no one reports seeing anyone come into my or Travis' quarters and no one has heard anything." 
> 
> Archer sighed. "Not much to go on." 
> 
> "Someone is bound to gloat or say something," Trip commented. "We'll find them." 
> 
> "But before they decide to do something else?" Reed asked. 
> 
> "You think they will?" Archer frowned slightly. 
> 
> "Perhaps. They must have been extremely upset with our behavior to tear up both our quarters. They may want to do more damage, especially if they think they can get away with it." 
> 
> "You think they might try to hurt either of you?" Sato asked, concerned. 
> 
> "I... don't know." 
> 
> Archer frowned more deeply at that thought. "Should I assign you two an escort?" 
> 
> "No, we'll be okay probably. Besides, an armed escort would draw way too much attention." 
> 
> "Maybe we could lure them into acting out again?" Trip suggested. 
> 
> "How?" Mayweather asked. 
> 
> "Well, they clearly don't like you two together. Maybe we throw that in their face a little." 
> 
> "Agitate someone who's already violent? I don't know about this," Sato said. 
> 
> "But think about it. Everyone I've talked to is already getting over it. The mess hall is simply packed today because of Engineering rescheduling repairs until this afternoon. Most people are sorry for Malcolm and Travis and a few have expressed support. The only person or persons who would be offended would be those that trashed their quarters." 
> 
> "But how would we 'throw it in their face'?" Mayweather asked. 
> 
> "Well... by getting a little romantic in public." 
> 
> "What?" Reed asked in surprise. 
> 
> "Come on, we would have a security team ready to go just around the corner." 
> 
> "I don't know about this idea either Trip," Archer commented. 
> 
> "Sir, this is the only way to tick these people off enough to get them to strike again." 
> 
> "But what are we going to do, make-out in every section of the ship? How could we possibly be certain they'd even be around?" Mayweather asked. 
> 
> "Dinner," Sato offered. "Everyone has to eat dinner and come into the mess hall, even our vandal. Just sit through the entire dinner shift." 
> 
> "I'm not going on display," Reed snapped. 
> 
> "I bet you'd just have to hold hands in public long enough to get this guy to act. That won't be too noticeable to anyone but our vandal." 
> 
> "It might work..." Mayweather said to himself. 
> 
> "No, this is ridiculous." Reed shook his head, looking to Mayweather. "I'm not going to sit for two hours holding hands in public hoping someone tries to take a swing at me." 
> 
> "Not proud to be sleeping with me, Malcolm?" 
> 
> "What?" He shook his head. "That's not what I mean. It would be degrading." 
> 
> "Why? Are you afraid to touch me in public?" 
> 
> "Yes, I mean..." Reed sighed, taking Mayweather's hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you." 
> 
> "I'm not glass and neither are you. Don't you want to catch the vandal?" He squeezed Reed's hand. 
> 
> "Yes..." 
> 
> "Then come flaunt our love with me tonight." He grinned. 
> 
> Reed stared at Mayweather. Love? He hadn't said that yet. His heart jumped. Did he love him? Already? "I just... all right." 
> 
> Mayweather smiled warmly and fought the urge to kiss Reed. He managed to pull his eyes away as Archer spoke. 
> 
> "I suppose we can try this idea of yours Trip." 
> 
> "We'll get it all set up for tonight, if that's all right with you guys?" 
> 
> Reed nodded. "Yes, all right..." 
> 
> Trip nodded, feeling rather proud of himself. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mayweather and Reed left their shifts early to be sure to be the first ones at the mess hall. It was deserted when they walked in. Growing nervous as they visualized all the space would be filled with people, they took a seat at one of the most obvious tables in the room. It took them a moment to decide how to sit together. Facing one another would let them hold hands easily enough but side by side they could lean closer and yet not see around them as well. They finally decided to sit on the corner. They were surrounded by empty tables and both worried if they could last the entire dinner break being stared at. Mayweather took Reed's hand but then remembered to be obvious about it and lifted the hand up onto the table. 
> 
> Trip had planned out as much as he could. He himself would be in the quarter's across the hall. The two women who lived there didn't seem to mind Trip's "wanting to get to know the crew better", even with his glances back at the door every so often. Sato had decided to come to dinner halfway through the shift in order to lend support and check in on them. She wouldn't stay long however so as to not to deter the vandal from doing anything. The cook was also in on it to a small degree. He had been told to give Mayweather and Reed food that they could pick away at for the two hour dinner. Trip didn't risk letting anyone else know what was going on. 
> 
> As the couple's food was brought out, the first few people wandered into the hall. They seemed not to notice Reed or Mayweather at all. Both men were rather surprised as more people showed up and seemed not to be interested at all. This might go better than they had thought... 
> 
> In little time the mess hall was filled with people, all talking and eating in a friendly way together. No one paid the two men holding hands any attention and soon the couple grew more relaxed with the crowd. Reed and Mayweather talked softly and the world around them seemed to fade away. They noticed those around them less and less. Soon they were engrossed in conversation as they picked at their food. Their looks spoke volumes to one another. They didn't notice the one man staring at them from a table in the corner of the room. 
> 
> "I'm sorry about all the teasing you got today," Mayweather said as he squeezed Reed's hand. 
> 
> "I'll get you and Hoshi back for it, don't you worry." 
> 
> He chuckled softly. "I can't wait." He grinned. 
> 
> Reed smirked, leaning in closer. "Better watch your back, Ensign." 
> 
> Mayweather smirked back, ruffling Reed's hair. "I'm not afraid of you." 
> 
> "Hey, don't toy with me," Reed said as he ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it back out. 
> 
> "And what are you going to do about it, hm?" Mayweather was all sly smiles by now. 
> 
> "Just you wait and see." 
> 
> "Empty threats won't get you anywhere, Lieutenant." 
> 
> "Empty threats?" He leaned in quite close to Mayweather. "Nonsense." 
> 
> The other man stared into his eyes, feeling himself drawn to him. "You have no guts, sir..." And then he leaned in and kissed Reed. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sato walked in, smiling wide as she saw the end of a kiss between Reed and Mayweather. Then she felt her heart jump as she screamed, "Watch out!!" 
> 
> The man who had been watching the couple had sprung to his feet and she'd seen him just before he tackled Reed. Reed had no time to react and both slammed into the floor. The people in the mess hall jumped to their feet in surprise. Reed had not been on guard and with his head having smacked the floor rather hard he was slow to react. On the instant they hit the ground, the attacker slashed his steak knife across Reed's chest from just under his arm down along his chest to nearly his right hip. The cut was not instantly lethal but it was deep and horribly painful. Reed cried out, struggling desperately to get the man off of him. The man was in a frenzy and pulled his hand up to slam the knife down into Reed's chest. He never had the chance. Mayweather tackled him, tossing them into the chairs. The knife found it's way out of the man's hand as they crashed through the chairs to the floor. Mayweather managed to stay on top and slammed a punch into the man's face. Trip raced into the mess hall from across the h 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Travis, calm down!" Trip snapped as he held Mayweather back. 
> 
> Mayweather seemed to come around from his rage and he stopped his struggling. He was quickly filled with anguish as he looked over to Reed. "Malcolm..." 
> 
> "He'll be okay, Travis. Sit down over here." He moved Mayweather off nearer to Reed and the other man sat staring at Reed. Trip turned to the stunned crowd. "Everyone out of here, now." 
> 
> They emptied out of the mess hall while he called Phlox down to the mess hall, along with a security team and the Captain. Sato came over beside Mayweather, fighting back tears at the sight of Reed's shirt covered in blood. Trip kneeled next to Reed. "Malcolm? Malcolm, you there?" 
> 
> The other man moaned softly but didn't move. Mayweather was shaking in his chair, fighting the urge to break down at the sight of Reed like this. 
> 
> Phlox arrived with Archer and the armed security team in tow. The doctor set his gurney down and looked the attacker over for a moment, then decided the unconscious man would be fine for now and went to Reed. 
> 
> Archer was appalled at the sight of Reed, swallowing back his disgust. He turned to the security team and posted them next to the attacker. He sighed as he recognized the man. A security officer under Reed's own command... 
> 
> Phlox scanned Reed, then stood up. "I need to get him to Sickbay." He turned to get the gurney and set it beside Reed. Trip helped him lift Reed as gently as they could onto it. A moaned of pain from Reed and Mayweather was beside them. 
> 
> "You should stay here, Travis," Phlox said. 
> 
> "No, no," he said as he shook his head. "No, I'm coming with him." 
> 
> Phlox looked to Trip, then sighed. "All right." Trip and himself picked up the gurney with Reed on it and were closely followed by Mayweather as they walked out with him. 
> 
> Archer saw the blood stained floor of the mess hall and frowned deeply. His eyes held a cold look Sato hadn't seen before. He walked over to the wall, hitting the communication's button. "Archer to the Bridge. Set course for the nearest Starfleet outpost." 
> 
> "Aye sir." 
> 
> As he ended the communication and sat down near Sato, Archer turned his gaze to the unconscious man. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mayweather was pacing at the foot of the biobed. He would've been looking over Phlox's shoulder if it hadn't been for the forceful way the doctor told him he'd better give him some room to work or he wouldn't be able to do anything for Reed. That frightened Mayweather away but only to the foot of the biobed. He paced back and forth. 
> 
> Trip watched him. He'd tried to get Mayweather to come over beside him but the man wouldn't have it. Arms across his chest, Trip leaned against the biobed opposite. He hoped Mayweather didn't wear a hole into the deck plating... 
> 
> It took an hour for Phlox to finish cleaning, bandaging, and medicating Reed. As he looked up, he saw Mayweather had finally been convinced to stay beside Trip. "He should be fine. He's sedated at the moment. He has lost a good deal of blood. I'm going to go check on our other... patient." 
> 
> Trip nodded as Phlox went to pick up what he'd need for his trip back to the mess hall. Mayweather was hesitant for a moment, then walked quickly over to Reed's side. Phlox turned around and decided to give up on keeping Mayweather away any longer. "I'll be back." 
> 
> "I'll stay here with them," Trip said as Phlox nodded and turned to leave. Trip didn't want to leave Mayweather alone with Reed. Not that he was worried about their safety but that Mayweather might break down and he didn't want him to be alone for that. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Phlox walked into the mess hall to see the injured assailant awake and sitting in a chair. Archer and Sato hadn't moved in the past hour. They'd tried to talk with the man when he had come around but he had only spouted out offensive slurs and Archer had finally told him to shut up before he had one of the security officers stun him quiet. 
> 
> The doctor walked up in the silence and scanned the man over again. 
> 
> "Take your time, Doc?" the man muttered, although glancing at Archer to see if he'd upset him by speaking. 
> 
> "No, I came as quickly as I could, Mr. Ryan." He pulled out a pain killer and injected it into the man's neck. 
> 
> Archer didn't seem to react and Ryan grew more bold. "How is the faggot doing, anyway?" His eyes shown with how he hoped Reed was doing, dead. 
> 
> "Mr. Reed will be fine," Phlox replied unfazed, tending to the broken nose. 
> 
> Archer stiffened at the slur, glaring at Ryan to be quiet. Sato let out a breath at hearing Reed would be okay. In a few minutes, Phlox turned to Archer. "That's all I can do for him. Too bad I am not a psychologist as well." 
> 
> Ryan grumbled, putting a hand up to his beaten face. 
> 
> Archer nodded to Phlox and looked to Ryan, his eyes still cold. "We're headed to the nearest Starfleet outpost. You will be handed over to them for transport to your court-martial. You are to be confined to quarters until we arrive. You are not to step foot out of your quarters or speak with Mayweather or Reed. A security team will be assigned outside your quarters just in case you need reminding of this." 
> 
> "Fucking faggot lovers..." Ryan muttered under his breath. 
> 
> Archer stood, glaring down at the man. "How you ever came to be a Starfleet officer, I have no idea." He looked up at the two security officers. "Move his roommate's things out of his quarters and then don't let anyone else in to see him." 
> 
> They nodded and lifted Ryan out of his seat rather roughly by the arms. "It's not just me who feels this way, _Captain_ ," Ryan smirked as he was escorted out. 
> 
> Archer, Sato, and Phlox stood in the silence for a moment after they left. Then Archer let out a long breath. "Can Reed receive visitors yet?" 
> 
> Phlox nodded. "He should be ready to be woken by now." 
> 
> The three walked out of the mess hall. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mayweather was holding Reed's hand, running his finger gently along his cheek. He had been whispering to him softly for some time. "I'm so sorry, Malcolm. It's my fault. I'm always pushing things too far. I just couldn't resist. You looked so wonderful. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. You were right to be worried about this. It's my fault. I convinced you. Please be okay... Please... I love you." 
> 
> Trip listened to the monologue, too touched by the words to interrupt Mayweather. He was sure the man had forgotten he was there but he didn't want to remind him. It was amazing to hear Mayweather's stream of words and feelings. Such a deep connection... He was again surprised at how utterly taken with each other Mayweather and Reed were. Would he ever find someone to be so in love with? 
> 
> "Be okay, Malcolm. Please be okay... Don't leave me like this. You'll be just fine. Just fine." Mayweather's words broke as he choked back a sob. 
> 
> Trip quietly moved over to him as he saw the tears. He surprised the man as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Trip?" He blinked his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I... forgot..." 
> 
> "Don't worry about it. He'll be just fine, Travis." He hugged the other man, something he was sure would've been awkward before all this. 
> 
> Mayweather took a ragged breath and pulled himself together. Trip gave him a smile as he let him go. "Don't you worry, Travis." 
> 
> Archer, Phlox and Sato walked in a moment later. Sato walked quickly over to Trip and Mayweather, giving the darker man a long hug. Archer stood back watching them. 
> 
> "How are you doing Travis?" Sato asked. 
> 
> "Not great..." He looked down at Reed. 
> 
> "He will be just fine," Phlox reassured as he walked up to Reed's other side. "I think he can wake up now." He pressed an injection into the man's neck. 
> 
> With a sigh, Reed blinked his eyes open and squinted at the bright Sickbay lights. Mayweather hovered over him. "Malcolm?" 
> 
> His eyes focused in on Mayweather's face and he smiled softly. With a gravely voice, he muttered, "Don't look so surprised to see me alive... I'm not glass." 
> 
> Mayweather smiled down at him. "How do you feel?" 
> 
> "Like I was nearly gutted." He moaned as he shifted position on the biobed. 
> 
> "You nearly were," Phlox said, turning to put some of his things away. 
> 
> Sato smiled and leaned against Trip for support. Archer came up to the space Phlox left at Reed's other side. "Feel like talking?" 
> 
> Reed looked away from Mayweather to Archer. "If we don't talk for long. It hurts to breathe a little..." 
> 
> Archer nodded. "It was Ensign Ryan who attacked you. He... has very little to say for himself. We've turned around to the nearest Starfleet base to hand him over for his court-marshal. He's confined to quarters and told not to contact you two. If he does, let me know immediately." 
> 
> Reed nodded slowly as he took the information in. "Ryan... I didn't see that coming. He..." Reed groaned softly as he took too deep of a breath and paused to pull himself back together. "He never acted offensive, but then again he never knew this about me." 
> 
> "He probably got paranoid about you being his officer," Trip commented. 
> 
> "I'm glad I never hit on him," Reed joked with a soft smile. 
> 
> Trip and Sato chuckled softly. 
> 
> "Take your time getting well, Malcolm," Archer continued. "I want you completely well when you come back to your post." 
> 
> Reed nodded slowly again. "Aye sir, but you know me, I'll be reporting for duty tomorrow." 
> 
> Archer smiled himself. "Don't even think about it, Lieutenant. You're going to stay on this biobed until Phlox clears you to return to your duties." 
> 
> Reed smiled back himself. "Yes sir." 
> 
> Archer looked to Mayweather. "You can take the next few days off if you want to, Travis. But I'm sure Malcolm will be tired of you hovering over him quick enough." 
> 
> Mayweather grinned. "Thank you sir." 
> 
> Reed chuckled softly and then regretted it as he moaned softly, closing his eyes. Mayweather quickly looked down at Reed as he heard the moan, taking his hand again. 
> 
> Archer nodded to Sato and Trip, then headed out of Sickbay. Trip and Sato left soon after giving their support to Mayweather and Reed. Phlox brought a stool over for Mayweather, then told them he needed his own rest. He reassured Mayweather that Reed would be fine through the night but he did not want to leave and even Reed couldn't get him to go. Finally Phlox told him he could sleep on one of the other biobeds if he felt so inclined, then left the two alone in the dim evening Sickbay. 
> 
> "You should go sleep in a bed, Travis." 
> 
> "No... not alone." He still held Reed's hand like a lifeline. 
> 
> The other man sighed softly. "You're so damn stubborn." 
> 
> Mayweather smiled softly, then grew serious. "I'm sorry for this." 
> 
> "For what?" Reed asked as he looked up at him. 
> 
> "For this. It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you..." 
> 
> "Actually, I was rather blown away by it long before Ryan decided to tackle me. It was a fantastic surprise..." He smiled in the dim light. 
> 
> "But... you got stabbed for it." 
> 
> "So? I'll be fine. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been kissed in public?" 
> 
> Mayweather smiled softly. "You're amazing..." 
> 
> "I believe that's what I was about to say about you." 
> 
> He squeezed Reed's hand gently. "I suppose we should get some sleep..." 
> 
> "I'm... pretty tired." Reed blinked his eyes to keep them open. 
> 
> Mayweather slowly let his hand go. "I'll be right here if you need anything." 
> 
> The other man nodded, turning his head to look at him climbing onto the biobed and pulling the Sickbay blanket up over himself. How he loved that man... 

~the end~


End file.
